


Serenade for Two

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Noraebang, Romance, TGIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: Jongdae had to run late because of a surprise. Baekhyun wasn't at all amused. (He will be, though).





	Serenade for Two

Jongdae was running late. It was cold, raining, and he was running late. He couldn't imagine how mad his boyfriend would be right now. Why wouldn't he? Jongdae was supposed to pick him up at exactly 6 PM, but he failed to do so. He received a series of texts from Baekhyun, asking him where he was and if he was still going to pick him up. He only managed to reply with an  _I'm sorry, I'm running late. Go ahead and wait for me outside._ The only reply he got was an 'Ok', which already meant that his boyfriend was pissed. Nonetheless, Baekhyun did wait for him outside, hugging himself since his jacket wasn't enough to warm him up.

"Sorry," was the first thing Jongdae had said, running towards him after he got out of his car. The rain was still pouring hard and he had made it under the roof just in time before he was completely soaked.

"You should be," Baekhyun snapped, glaring at him. "What the hell took you so long?!"

"I just..." Jongdae paused. He wasn't supposed to tell the other about the surprise he had gotten him.

"You just what?"

Jongdae smiled, hooking his arms on the other's and dragging him inside. "Never mind. Let's go!"

 

The place was jam-packed with people, but luckily for them there was still one room. They immediately took the offer and was advised that their limit was only an hour.

 

"If you wish to make extensions, please tell me," the lady had said, smiling.

"Sure thing, thanks!"

 

They made their way inside. Jongdae removed his jacket as he sat while Baekhyun had already flipped open the songs book.

 

"Baekhyun, are you still mad at me?" Jongdae asked, attempting to get on his boyfriend's good side. He knew Baekhyun wasn't easily swooned by apologies.

"Shut up and just choose a song."

 

Jongdae took that as a yes.

 

Sighing, Jongdae took the book and flipped through some pages. The songs he picked were the usual ones they sang: _I Really Didn't Know_ and _Just Once_. Baekhyun added a few more which weren't really new to Jongdae's ears: _Beautiful_ , _Dream_ , and _Take You Home_. Jongdae reached out for the microphones on the table, handing the other one to Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun," Jongdae said just as the intro of the song had started. He looked into the other boy's eyes, seemingly drowning in its beauty. To Jongdae, those eyes were the prettiest of them all, twinkling brightly as all the stars in the universe. Those were the eyes he wished to look at forever. He smiled just before they started singing.

 

\- ✿

 

  
They finished three songs, after which Baekhyun had gone through the songs book again.

"How about we try and sing songs that are... loud?" Baekhyun asked, flipping from one page to another.

"And by 'songs that are loud', you mean what, exactly?" Jongdae asked in return. He knew all sorts of songs, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what Baekhyun had meant by 'songs that are loud'.

"Oh, you know... Heavy metal?"

Jongdae blinked. "Say that again?"

"Heavy metal. Rock. Those types of songs."

Jongdae looked utterly perplexed but interested, so he nodded. "Okay?"

"I think I've had enough of love songs. So, how about this one?" Baekhyun laughed, finally having one song chosen and pressing the numbers of the song on the remote. Jongdae looked at the screen and it said The Game by Disturbed.

"Do you even know that song?"

Baekhyun shrugged, smiling, as he picked up the microphone. "I have no idea, but it's worth a shot."

 

The song was indeed different from the songs that they usually sang. It had a different beat, a different tune, and of course, a different message conveyed, unlike the sweet love songs. Baekhyun, who, at first, was awkwardly singing the song since he didn't know its beat, started to get the hang of it. One swift movement later, he was already standing on the table, banging his head, screaming out the lyrics, and sweating buckets. Jongdae's laugh was inevitable. He fished out his phone and took pictures of his boyfriend whom he thought was still undeniably attractive despite being in that state.

 

"Is she not right?! Is she insane?! Will she now run for her life now that she LIED TO ME!!!"

 

When the song ended, Baekhyun was breathless. "That was _sooo_ fun! Another!" he screamed, and Jongdae could've sworn his eardrums popped. He handed Baekhyun the book again and Baekhyun chose five more songs all from Disturbed again. This time, Jongdae joined him.

Both of them were on top of the table, swaying their hips, banging their heads, and singing as loudly as they could that the veins on their necks were already protruding. In between their singing, they shared a drink, but because Baekhyun was too engrossed in the song, he accidentally poured the drink all over Jongdae's shirt.

 

"Hey! What the hell?!" Jongdae said, pouting.

"Oops!" was Baekhyun's only reply, laughing afterwards.

 

After their last song, both of them were catching their breaths. Baekhyun, who had literally finished a whole series of five songs, was obviously worn out. Jongdae had to help him down the table, carrying him over to their seats.

 

"How about another round?" Baekhyun proposed after he had finally had his breath. He smiled at Jongdae, expecting for him to agree. It wasn't like Jongdae was to ever say no; he was  _always_ the one to ask for another round and extend their stay inside.

"How about we finish eating? This whole singing thing has me starving."

"But another round."

"Baekhyun, I think one hour is enough for tonight. Don't you think? And besides, you're all worn out. Your voice will be hoarse tomorrow, for sure," Jongdae replied. "And we have to be home early tonight. You know I hate going home late," he added, which was, of course, a lie. He already wanted Baekhyun to see his present for him. It took him a good three hours to finish it, which was why he lost track of time and forgot to pick up Baekhyun.

"Wow,  _you_? Wanting to go home early tonight and  _not_ extending for another hour? Is that really you, Jongdae?" Baekhyun mocked.

"What? Of course I am."

Baekhyun gasped. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND! MY BOYFRIEND DOES NOT TURN DOWN REQUESTS FOR ANOTHER ROUND!"

Jongdae laughed. "Come on, Baekhyun. Eat up."

 

And they did, cleaning up the entire plate. Heavy metal singing was exhausting and it made them starving, that was for sure.

They exited the place, walking side by side to the parking lot. The rain had finally come to a stop and all the stars were to be clearly seen up in the night sky. Baekhyun had requested for them to take a stroll before they finally go home, and Jongdae agreed. He held Baekhyun's hand and interlaced fingers with him, earning a small smile from the latter. Noticing that  Baekhyun's hands were freezing (probably because his jacket was not at all thick), he took Baekhyun's hands inside his jacket's pocket. There, Jongdae squeezed his hands, which had Baekhyun squirm a little. Jongdae smiled.

 

"Look," Baekhyun blurted out. "That star is really pretty." He pointed to that one particular star which was shining brightly, alongside with it were stars of different sizes. Nothing could compare to its shine, well, except for Baekhyun's eyes which Jongdae was lost in, that is.

"Yeah. Beautiful," Jongdae replied absent-mindedly, still staring at Baekhyun who was looking up with a bright smile on his face.

Baekhyun turned to look at him, giving Jongdae a sweet smile; the same smile that had gotten Jongdae head over heels for him. "Thank you for another wonderful noraebang date, Jongdae."

"Anything for you, Baekhyun," he replied, playing with Baekhyun's fingers inside his pocket. A blush swept over Baekhyun's cheeks, and Jongdae couldn't help but smile. Indeed, he was the man that Jongdae had fell in love with, and would always fall in love with. "Even though you got mad at me for not picking you up and showing up late."

"Ah, now that you've mentioned it," Baekhyun began, to which Jongdae groaned. "What in the hell took you so long? You were never late for our noraebang dates."

"Well, I... You know. Did a lot of work." That was technically true. After coming home early from work, Jongdae worked on his present for Baekhyun. He decided to make a surprise for him. Although, being late wasn't part of his plan at all. He lost track of time.

"Did you really?" Baekhyun asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I did!"

"You're not...  _cheating_ on me, are you?"

"What? No!" Jongdae let go of Baekhyun's hand for a moment, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "You know you're the only one I love, Baekhyun."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm being serious here!" Jongdae whined.

"...Are you going to give me that 'AHHHH WAEEE' of yours again?"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun laughed, pulling Jongdae in for a kiss. "I was kidding. That whine of yours is cute."

"Not as cute as you, though."

"Smooth, but I'm not cute."

"Right, you're not." Baekhyun was about to slap his arm, but Jongdae raced him into saying, "You're beautiful."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"But I said you are!"

"And I said I am not!"

"But you are, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun paused, contemplating on whether to accept defeat. "Do you have any proof?"

"Oh my  _god_ , Baekhyun. I stare at you all the goddamn time. Head to toe, top to bottom, left to right, upside down, and even right side up. You are beautiful in every way. I know every part of your body, which I might have memorized already. Starting from your eyes which held no secrets, pure and always shining so brightly, to your lips that let out the most beautiful melodies, down to your toes that created steps ever so gracefully. You are beautiful."

Another blush had swept over to Baekhyun's cheeks and he had to fight over the smile that was creeping up his lips. "But that's only physical..."

"Oh, don't get me started on how beautiful you are inside, Baekhyun. It would take me all day." Jongdae sighed happily. "Ah, I love you."

"And I, you." Baekhyun smiled, his heart fluttering.

Jongdae smiled back, taking back Baekhyun's hand into his. "You are so cute, you know that? And so, so beautiful."

"You've said that for, like, tons of times already." He grinned. "But yes, I know I'm cute and beautiful."

 

 - ✿

 

The drive home wasn't as long as Baekhyun thought it would be. He was planning to sleep inside the car, but just as his eyes started to flutter close, Jongdae had already parked the car. He was asked to stay inside for a bit, so he did. Jongdae jogged to the other side of the car, opening the car door for him.

 

"You are so sweet, Jongdae."

"I am, aren't I?" Jongdae wriggled his eyebrows. "Now, put these on before you come inside."

"What's this for?"

"Just put it on."

 

Baekhyun did as he was told, putting the black handkerchief over his eyes. Later on, he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist, guiding him inside. He kept bugging Jongdae what the surprise was, but he earned no response. Instead, he felt Jongdae's hot breath hover over his neck as Jongdae whispered  _1, 2, 3_.

Baekhyun's eyes were finally free of the cover and was greeted with a video entitled 'A Serenade for Two' being played on the TV screen. He watched, his jaw slowly dropping open. He saw pictures of him, starting from when he was a baby, until he started going to kindergarten, then to middle school, then to high school. Jongdae finally entered the video when it reached Baekhyun's college life. The background music was a song sang by the both of them, with the title 'Really, I Didn't Know', which made Baekhyun's heart clench and eyes tear up.

When the video finally ended, Jongdae knelt in front of Baekhyun, wiping the tears that he was unaware of rolling down his cheeks.

 

"I... T-That was beautiful..." Baekhyun managed to say.

"Just like you," Jongdae replied with a smile.

"Because that was me, idiot."

Jongdae laughed and hugged Baekhyun.

Baekhyun guessed he would be keeping this serenade for two.

**Author's Note:**

> i was itching to write this; baekchen having noraebang dates. i hope you like(?) it!


End file.
